This invention relates to an occupant's side holding device for the seat back of a seat and, more particularly, to an improvement in an occupant's side holding structure or side holder having occupant's side supports formed at both the right and left side of the seat back of a seat.
In prior seats of this type, occupant's side holders are formed at both the right and left sides of the seat back of the seat to control the interval therebetween. However, such conventional seats have heretofore incorporated a relatively large number of components and parts, e.g., links, operating rods, interlocking pins, etc. Besides being difficult to assemble, the couplers of these prior seats frequently become loose making the fine adjustment of the components difficult if not impossible.